


觉醒的烟火

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [10]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 乐纺夏季烟火大会约会
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344





	觉醒的烟火

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录系列第十篇

走出人流涌动的电车站，七濑陆被行人撞了个趔趄。  
“别到处乱看，注意脚下。”扶着险些摔倒的陆，和泉一织教训道。  
“好多人！”陆四顾着周围川流的人群。  
“到晚上人会更多呢。”小鸟游纺踩着还不大习惯穿的木屐，小心地走着，“晚上车站外会站满看烟花的人。”  
“在球场里看烟花不知会是什么样子。”陆兴奋地遐想，“好高兴啊，能和天哥一起看。”  
“放烟花的时候他不一定还在吧。”一织泼下一盆冷水。  
“欸？是吗？”  
“会在的。”纺安抚着陆，“我之前确认过了。开场表演结束后，我们可以先去后台找他们。”  
“太好了！”  
“别叫那么大声。”  
“陆先生真的很兴奋呢。”纺笑着说道。  
“哥哥，别走那么快。会走散的。”一织拉住一个劲往前冲的和泉三月。  
今天Trigger将在烟火大会上做开场表演，八乙女乐送给纺几张票，正好和泉兄弟和七濑陆有空，纺便带着他们来了。  
纺知道乐在想什么。能和心爱的人单独看烟花当然好，可是障眼法也必须要做。  
纺不禁怀念起过去。idolish7还没有名气的时候，她可以毫无顾忌地和他们一起在海边打闹，就算和成员中某个人单独去祭典游玩也没有关系；在Trigger被月云盯上之前，她也可以在下班后与十龙之介吃顿便饭，乐约她出去玩她也能够爽快答应（虽然最终都没能成行）。可是现在，身为idolish7的经纪人，她不能做任何可能损害自家艺人形象的事；十龙之介在花卷小姐事件后便会避免与女性独处，乐在有人试图炒绯闻之后也不可能随意地与她单独见面了。  
行动越来越不自由。虽然理性上明白这是必要的代价，但在感情上还是不免有些失落。  
纺低头看着身上的浴衣。乐不止一次说过想看她穿浴衣的样子，不知这一身他会不会喜欢呢？头发是自己对着教程学着盘的，失败了好几次才盘成，会不会盘得太乱呢？纺下意识地摸了摸头上的发饰。  
“这身浴衣很适合你。”  
一织突然冒出这句话，纺一时没反应过来。  
“……谢、谢谢。”  
“很可爱。”一织捂着嘴，低声说。  
欸？一织刚才是说“很可爱”吗？  
“一织，夸人要能让对方听见哦。毕竟我们是托了经纪人的福，才能来参加烟火大会啊。”三月戏弄着一织，又意味深长地对纺说了一句，“那个人肯定会高兴坏的。”  
“那个人？”陆疑惑不解。  
“当然是九条天啊。你来看他演出，他肯定高兴坏了。”三月眉眼弯弯，夸张地对陆说道。  
“哥哥，你别像哄小孩子一样。”  
一织无奈地叹气，用严肃的工作口吻对纺说：“今天会有很多媒体在场，小心别太显眼。”  
“好、好的。”  
“别太显眼”是什么意思？一织先生也知道她与八乙女乐的关系了吗？纺心下暗想。不过既然大和、三月和凪都知道，一织知道了也不奇怪。只不过，一织若真知道她在跟其他艺人私下恋爱，却没有责备她，那倒是件怪事。

到球场后，纺用rabbit chat跟乐确认了表演后他们去后台的路线，姉鹭经纪人到时会去门口接他们。看开场演出的人还不算太多，到了晚上放烟花的时候，人群聚集起来，手机估计就没有信号了。  
今天天气很好，气温也不算高。既能欣赏Trigger的表演，又能与乐一起看烟花，这么好的约会时机，他们很久没有碰到了。  
随着演出进行，天渐渐暗了下来，球场里也基本坐满了人。终于轮到Trigger上场了。  
“Trigger！”周围响起此起彼伏的惊叫声。  
“天！”“龙之介！”“乐！”  
看到八乙女乐走上舞台，纺感到自己的心怦怦直跳。半个月了，距离上次约会已经过去半个月了。她终于又见到了他。  
“哇，反响还是这么热烈。”三月感叹道。  
乐说的没错，就算独立出来，他们也还是顶级偶像。  
随着第一声节拍，灯光骤亮，Trigger舞动起来。完美的歌声，完美的舞蹈，一如自己第一次看到他们一样。不管看多少次，都还是能体会到最初的感动。  
“一起继续享受烟火大会吧。我们是——Trigger！”  
“哇！”“天！”  
“天哥，好厉害！”  
烟花还没有升空，Trigger已经点燃了整个球场。  
随着点燃烟花的时间逐渐临近，Trigger即将唱响最后一首歌。  
“上次大家一起看烟花是什么时候呢？”陆回想着。  
“是在海边拍写真的时候吗？”  
“那天拍完写真就分散开自由活动了。”  
“就是说我们还没有七个人一起参加过烟火大会啊。”  
“以后就更难了吧，除非像Trigger这样在烟火大会上工作。”  
“那天经纪人看烟花了吗？”  
“看了哦。”  
“是跟谁一起呢？”  
“……”  
骤然插入的音乐声打断了纺的回答。  
纺记得第一次和年龄相仿的男性单独逛夏日祭典的感觉，那时候她对男女之间的感情还很懵懂，没多想就接受了对方的邀请，以后这种事情是不会再发生了。只是，至今还没有跟乐一起逛过真正的祭典，什么时候才有机会呢？  
她想起乐说过小时候在祭典上捞金鱼的往事。其实大部分祭典都差不多，玩的项目无非是捞金鱼、扔球投标、套圈之类的游戏，不过就算是再老套的祭典，跟恋人一起游玩，感受肯定也会不一样吧。  
“怎么回事？”三月突然叫道。  
纺回过神来，音乐正进行到乐的独唱句，然而音响并没有传出他的歌声。  
“怎么了？”  
“话筒故障吗？”  
四个人面面相觑，不知发生了什么。  
合唱时也没有乐的声音，之后乐的独唱句也都由天唱出。  
虽然明显是出了问题，但Trigger在表情和动作上完全没有显现出慌张，不愧是他们啊。  
不过在Trigger挥手道别的时候，纺还是在乐的脸上看到了不安的神情。  
烟花什么的不重要了，纺现在就想知道出了什么事。  
“我们去后台。”  
“经纪人。”一织小声说，“你心情都写在脸上了。”  
“对不起，我会注意的。”

“姉鹭经纪人，出了什么事？”在通往休息室的路上，纺慌忙问道。  
“哎呀，昨晚乐突然失声，可把我吓死了。去医院查，说是急性声带炎。”  
“声带炎？”  
“用嗓过度吗？”  
“感冒吗？”  
“要多久能恢复？”  
“谁知道那小子怎么搞的！这一周禁声、吃药，下周复诊再看。为了今天的演出，在静脉注射了激素药。结果还是出问题了。……乐想直接在声带上打封闭针，但医生不建议那样做。啊，要取消几场活动。……就怕恢复得不好。”  
乐为什么不告诉她呢？这么严重的事，他都不愿意跟她分享，试图瞒过去吗？本来能够相处的时间就不多，又不互相分担痛苦，那他们又算什么恋人呢！不是说好要“绝对坦诚”的吗？纺的心沉了下去。  
打开休息室的门，里面的空气似乎都凝固了。  
“天哥……九条前辈。”  
九条天站在八乙女乐的对面，凛若冰霜。  
“小纺，你来得正好。”龙走过来。  
“纺……”乐哑着嗓子，勉强发出声音。  
“闭嘴！”天的眼神如同冰棱，“这一周都不准说话。上次你嗓子哑的时候，我就提醒过你要注意健康管理。这次比上次还严重，你知道可能的后果吗！”  
“好了，天。你昨晚不是已经说过他了吗。”  
“乐先生。”纺走到乐身前，“我都听姉鹭经纪人说了。为什么不告诉我呢？说好不会骗我的。”  
“经纪人，他现在也没办法回答吧。”三月劝阻着。  
乐看着纺担忧中带着责问的神情，愧疚地别过眼。  
“烟花就要升空了！让我们一起倒数！十、九、八……”  
烟火轰鸣，休息室里却显得异常寂静。  
“小纺，跟乐出去看烟花吧。他很期待。”龙走到纺身边低声说。  
“天哥，你去看烟花吗？”  
“陆。”看着陆的表情，天的眼神有些动摇。  
“啊，大家一起去吧。烟花会带来好运哦！”三月调动着气氛。  
“这说法是你编的吧。”天不客气地说。  
“只要相信会有好运，就一定会有！来来，走起走起！”  
在三月的调动下，众人总算是半推半就地出去了。  
看着众人的背影，纺拉住乐的手，平时那只温暖她的大手，现在却冰凉无力，纺叹了口气。  
是啊，现在不是责怪他的时候，他心里肯定比谁都难受。平时明明是那么热血的一个人，现在却像个被大雪困住的小孩子。  
“没关系的。”纺柔声说，“来，我们去看烟花。”

“哇哦！果然在近处看就是不一样啊。”三月赞叹道。  
“很震撼呢。我以前也只在场外远远的看过。”纺强颜欢笑，一面看着身边神色落寞的乐，一面配合着三月。她知道不能只靠三月一个人调动气氛。乐正经历艰难的时刻，她必须负起女朋友的责任来帮助他。  
“难得见经纪人穿浴衣，很漂亮哦！”三月像是在故意说给乐听。  
听到三月的话，乐这才回过神来。  
明明是自己说想看纺穿浴衣，到头来却只沉浸在失败的情绪中视而不见，真是不像话。  
乐转过头仔细地打量着身边的女孩。  
她身着棉制浴衣，白色的底，上绘淡紫色和淡色粉的瞿麦花，花边点缀着几只蜻蜓，是悠闲平和的夏季感觉。紫色的围带在身后系成了简洁干练的贝口结，而不是一般女孩子喜欢的文库结等花结，这倒很像纺的风格。纺的头发偏一侧高高盘起，别着紫色、粉色与白色的花朵组合的发饰。几缕金黄色的碎发垂下，在夜色中楚楚动人。  
纺有些不好意思地捋了捋碎发。  
“这是妈妈留下的浴衣。我第一次穿，有点紧张。”  
确实，这身浴衣花色比较传统稳重，像是少妇会选择的款式。虽然纺穿着鲜艳的浴衣肯定也很好看，但这种清淡又古典的样式，也别有一番端庄沉静的韵味。  
烟花在空中“啪”得炸开，照亮了纺的脸，散开的烟火坠落，在她的身上映出火红的流光。这场景过于梦幻，将乐从现实中抽离出来，不觉露出了笑容。  
如果今天能够心无旁骛地享受约会该多好。乐心想。可惜了，强行不去想嗓子的事，也不可能吧。  
纺看到乐的笑容，愣了一下，立即绽放出烟花般灿烂的笑容去回应他。  
哪怕只有一瞬间能够被烟花照亮，一瞬间能够让思绪从现实中抽离，也很好了。  
一束火团拖着尾巴悠悠升空，在众人的头顶的至高点轰然炸开，化为点点浅银色的繁星。  
“天哥，好像星星啊！”  
繁星四散，一颗颗地熄灭，刚才还闪烁着耀眼光芒的天空迅速归于沉寂，留下几缕轻烟在夜色中飘浮。  
“欸？结束了吗？这是最后的烟花吗？”陆明显还不满足。  
“陆，烟花总是会结束的。”天温柔地说。  
“机会难得，我们晚上去Trigger那里聚会吧！我可以做夜宵哦！”三月提议。  
“哥哥。”一织惊讶地看着三月。  
“不要不请自来啊。”天皱起眉头。  
“好啊。你们好久没来了。”龙开心地答应着。  
“龙，不要擅自答应。”  
“天哥，我们不能去吗？”陆的眼神低垂下来。  
“……乐不许喝酒。”天妥协了。

众人来到Trigger的住所。三月随即在厨房忙活了起来。  
“我来帮忙。”纺到厨房对三月说。  
“不用啦。经纪人就抓紧时间和八乙女前辈谈工作吧。”三月笑着说。  
纺一下子涨红了脸。  
“他现在很需要安慰吧。时间不等人哦。”三月催促着。  
“谢谢。”纺用低得几乎听不见的声音表达感谢，拘谨地走出了厨房。  
“经纪人呢？”陆寻找着纺的身影。  
“经纪人有工作要和八乙女前辈谈。”三月熟练地切开苹果回答道。  
“他们单独谈吗？”陆睁大眼睛，“经纪人和八乙女前辈……”  
“他们在交往。”一织看不下去了。  
“欸？！”  
“惊讶什么？他们很明显吧。”  
“什、什么时候？”  
“两个多月了。”  
“咦？！”  
“不要再大惊小怪了。”  
“大家都知道吗？”  
“没特意问过，不过差不多都知道了吧。啊，万理先生和社长还不知道。”三月递给陆一瓣苹果。  
“这是个大问题。社长不会同意的吧。”一织说。  
“有什么关系。反正小鸟游会把乐甩掉。”天突然发话。  
“欸？！”  
“天，为什么这么说？他们又吵架了吗？啊，乐怎么回事？”不堪的回忆涌上脑海，龙又头痛起来。  
“我只是说出我的判断。”  
“这样啊。我还以为他们又闹别扭了。”龙松了口气，突然又紧张起来，“可是，你的判断依据是什么？”  
“他已经被甩三次了，不是吗？”  
“什么呀。”  
“可是，她是我们的经纪人啊。跟八乙女前辈交往……”陆仍然在消化刚接收到的信息。  
“是啊。这很麻烦呀。”三月担忧地看向八乙女的房间，“可是我们还能怎么办呢。”

纺盯着头顶的照明灯，正在感受乐的舌尖在口腔内移动的过程。虽然已经吻过好几次了，她也学会在乐的舌头伸进来时乖巧地配合，但她还是没有体会到传说中兴奋的感觉，为什么呢？果然是自己有问题吗？  
可能是在舞台上突然失声让乐脆弱的一面暴露出来，他今天格外黏人，一进房间就迫不及待地抱住纺，渴求着身体上的慰藉。  
幸好自己今天脱了毛，也穿了成套的内衣，纺心想。不过想起一墙之隔还有其他人，还是不好意思。  
“外面还有人呢。”纺微微挣扎着。  
乐没有理会，他今晚需要她。他兀自顺着纺的脖颈吻下去，纺的头不觉向后仰起，背后露出的雪白的后脖颈，在金色的碎发下散发着迷人的味道。乐一把将浴衣领子拉开。白色的细肩带阻断了肩膀曲线，乐一边吻着纺的锁骨一边把肩带推下。纺不知什么时候把腰带解开了，浴衣敞开来，在纺柔软的腰间垂坠着。乐把手伸进浴衣，将纺的贴身背心撩起，搂住纺的盈盈细腰，纺的身体贴上来，温软滑腻，乐的胸口感受到纺心脏的跳动。  
乐一把抱起纺，将她扔在床上。丝绒的面料将纺托住，与水中的涟漪一般，漾开一圈柔媚的轮廓。纺的头发有些散落，发上点缀的花朵凌乱，像是雨中的落英。落英旁，纺面泛红晕，眼中是潋滟的水波，身体扭捏着，雪白的双腿在灯下映出温柔的光，猝不及防，房间涨起潮水，让乐喘不过气来。乐连忙脱掉上衣，像求生一般俯身趴在纺的身上，吸吮亲吻着纺软滑的小腹，修长有力的手指划过纺的腰身，纺的背心推上去，露出一对可爱的乳房。乐吻上纺的乳头，舔舐着，轻咬一口。纺不禁呻吟一声，双腿不自然地扭动。乐的右手在纺的肌肤上游走，伸向纺的下腹，在手指伸进纺内裤的一刹那，纺浑身一颤，立即紧紧捂住乐的手。  
“请不要。”  
乐愣住了，看向纺的眼睛。她蹙着眉，满眼恳求。她确实是认真的。  
潮水骤然退去，灯光下，房间恢复了冰冷的色调。  
是自己冒犯了她吗？可是……  
乐抽出手，默默起身坐在床边。  
“对不起。”纺心中不安，“是我还没有准备好。”  
“你没错。”乐哑着嗓子说。  
纺看着乐的背影，只觉羞愧难当。在乐的手指伸进去的一刹那，触电一样的感觉，让她下意识地抗拒了。为什么会这样？即使自己没有准备好，是不是也应该为了爱人忍耐一下呢？忍耐之后，说不定就会喜欢上这种感觉。  
可是，她已经把气氛全毁掉了。不可能提出“再试一次”之类的话。  
今天乐已经很难受，自己本应该安慰他，给他慰藉，可是自己却雪上加霜了。  
纺手里紧紧捏着掉落的发饰，不由得鼻酸起来。  
半晌无言，乐回过头去。纺坐在床中间，一身凌乱，乱发散落肩头，泫然欲泣。乐的心一下被撞沉了，罪恶感猛然袭上心头。  
自己已经毁掉了他和纺的烟火大会，却还不顾纺的感受擅自做了这种事。这种时刻不去安抚她，却将她撇在一边。身为男人，自顾自地落寞个什么劲呢！  
“纺，对不起。”乐凑过身去，伸出一只手小心地捋着纺的头发，“我今天太不像话了。我不应该……我以后……”  
“别说了。”纺啜泣着，“别再为我费嗓子了。”  
虽然本意是关心对方，但听上去更像是在说拒绝对方的气话。  
又惹她生气了。为什么自己总是会惹她生气呢？乐自责着。天总说自己是个没有尝过失败滋味的男人，可面对纺，他却总是失败。为什么？  
正想着，纺突然起身，径自对着房间里的穿衣镜迅速整理起身上的背心和浴衣。  
纺愈发不懂自己了。她到底想不想和他做呢？如果想，她为什么会有奉献自己，配合他表演的感觉？如果不想，她又为什么要配合他表演，做出种种姿态呢？自己做出奉献的姿态，又在半途拒绝，这不是在耍弄他吗。他肯定也觉得被耍弄了吧。  
太丢人了。纺一心只想早点离开这尴尬的地方，握住浴衣衣襟时，才想起腰带还掉在床另一侧的地上，正准备去捡，一回头却看到乐手中拿着系带和腰带一脸愧疚地站在旁边。  
即使是这样失望又尴尬的时刻，他还是体贴温柔的。纺心里更不是滋味了，她宁愿乐这时表现得冷淡点，她反而会好受些。  
她默默接过系带，由于生疏，光是绑上两条系带就花费了不少时间。在系腰带的时候，更是显得笨拙。越是着急就越是一团糟，偏偏乐还一直在旁边看着。  
为什么要一直看自己出丑？快把脸转过去呀！  
纺紧张地皱着眉，额角流下汗珠，她生起乐的气，更生自己的气，羞恼地低头不敢再看乐一眼。  
乐在一旁看着心疼，却也爱莫能助。他虽然看杂志学过女式浴衣的穿法，但毕竟没有亲自动过手，也怕擅自上手帮忙会更加惹恼她，只能在边上默默注视着。却不知道他的注视，反而是火上浇油。  
好不容易把浴衣穿好，纺看了看自己的头发。发型是没时间复原了。她粗暴地把头上的发夹都拽下来，用发圈简单地将头发重新扎起。看了看放在一旁的发饰，现在的发型是没办法戴这么夸张的发饰了。  
终于能离开这里了。纺捏着发饰，想放进手袋里，却怎么也塞不进去。  
“拜托，就让我顺利一次吧。”纺在心里乞求。  
美丽的花朵在纺关节泛红的手里被狠狠地揉搓着。  
“咔哒”一声，发饰的梳齿折断了。  
纺心上绷紧的弦也折断了。她愤怒地一把将发饰扔在地上。  
拜托，不要再在他面前出丑了！纺咬着嘴唇，拼命克制着哭泣的冲动。  
已经够丢人的了！

乐蹲下来捡起残破的发饰，上面的花朵已被蹂躏得面目全非。他此刻该怎么办呢？抱住她吗？刚才已经冒犯了她，这时候再抱她，合适吗？  
“乐，吻我。”  
乐惊讶地抬起头。纺正紧蹙双眉俯视着自己，眼中燃烧着愤怒的火焰。  
突然之间是怎么了？还没弄清楚是什么状况，纺便猛地发起了进军的攻势。  
她双臂紧紧扣住乐的头与脖颈，用力地深吻，舌尖像掠取一般在乐的齿间扫过。她就像第一次拿起剑冲杀的战士，胡乱而疯狂地挥动武器，发泄着自己的躁动与气力。  
纺觉得自己是在报复。可是在报复谁呢？报复自己，还是报复他？也许都是。她把今晚的全部不安与羞愤都倾泻在了这个吻里。  
这个疯狂而笨拙的吻，一时惊得乐无法招架，那拼尽全力的感觉有一瞬甚至都让他怀疑纺想杀了他。然而，很快，被索求的喜悦充盈了他的心。他强势回应起纺的进攻，舌头在纺的内里贪婪地搅动着，纺不甘示弱，一口含住乐的舌头，双唇紧紧钳制，拼命地吸吮，不允许他轻易挣脱。控制的快感席卷全身，这是纺第一次享受到舌吻的欢愉。  
纺突然明白了。之前的她都错了。人与人身体上的关系是无法用理性对待的，她之前都只把乐的亲吻与爱抚当作他给予的礼物，然而没有索取的欲望，对方的给予也毫无价值，自己只是在委屈自己勉强接受而已。只有自己的身体想要索取，给予才显得珍贵，自己也才有力量回赠给他真正的激情。  
即使驱使她索取的动力是愤怒，也能换来令人兴奋的颤栗。  
想用自己的全部身心去爱他，也想让他用全部身心来爱我。  
泪水流了下来，纺却由衷地笑了。  
“乐，我好喜欢你。”

纺和乐走出房间时，脸上洋溢的兴奋，都被众人看在眼里。  
龙不禁偷笑：“这小子。”  
“总觉得有点尴尬呢。”陆说。  
“下次你们不许带陆来。”天冷着脸，“带未成年过来是怎么想的？”  
“不是你同意的吗？”乐心下吐槽。  
“啊，对不起。下次不会带他们来的。”纺满面通红，“不过，请放心。我们没有做不健全的事。”  
“这种话不要说出来啊！”三月喊道。  
陆的脸也红了：“经纪人，没关系。我、我们会支持你的。”  
“这时候说这种话容易被误会呀！”一织扶着额。  
“我收回刚才的话，没有下次了。”天瞪着乐，“从今天开始这间房禁止恋爱。”  
“死小鬼。”乐腹诽着，拿出手机按了几下。  
“叮。”天的手机响了。  
天拿起手机，是乐给他发的rabbit chat。  
“那我以后就去idolish7的宿舍约会。”  
“你敢！”天的眼神几乎可以杀人。  
“我敢。”乐简讯回复道。  
“我开车送你们回去吧。”龙叹口气站起身，“看样子，他们还要吵很久。”  
“十前辈不劝架吗？”一织惊讶地问。  
“发简讯我也听不见吧。听不见就行。”龙拿起车钥匙，“我偶尔也想休息一下。后面麻烦事还会有很多吧。”  
“对不起，因为我……”纺鞠躬道歉。  
“没关系，没关系，我很乐意帮忙。看到乐如愿以偿我很高兴啊。如果我有地下恋情他们肯定也会帮忙的。”  
“做梦。”天突然发话，挑起眉毛，“嗯？你也想谈地下恋爱吗？”  
“不不不，我没这个打算。”龙慌忙摆手，“太吓人了。”

“地下恋爱果然还是很麻烦呀。”回到家，看着窗外灯下携手的情侣，纺心中感叹着。无论受伤还是喜悦，都无法及时共担；无论停滞不前还是携手共进，也都是风风雨雨。激情过后真的能长久吗？  
“烟花总是会结束的。”  
抱着随时会结束的觉悟，就不会痛苦了吧。纺下定了决心。


End file.
